


Dirty Pleasures

by Cozy_coffee



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Brother-Sister Relationships, Community: spnkink_meme, Dirty Thoughts, F/M, Genderbending, Kissing, Wet Dream, girl!Sam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-03
Updated: 2015-01-03
Packaged: 2018-05-12 20:01:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5678788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cozy_coffee/pseuds/Cozy_coffee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A fill for the spnkink_meme request: Sam/Dean; Girl! Sammy, kissing, naughty thoughts </p><p>‘Brothers shouldn't have perverted feelings for their sister, but he hasn’t the willpower to turn her away. -Not when she stands their twilling the hem of her nightgown around her fingers, pulling the cloth up just enough to show off her creamy thighs and her skin-tight pretty white panties.’</p><p>Authors, do with this as you like! THANKS!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dirty Pleasures

Sammy stands in the doorway of her big brother’s room, fluffy teddy bear in her grasp and little pink panties hidden under her silk nighty. Young and innocent, pretty thirteen, the scent of baby sweetness still lingers on her flesh. Her beauty makes Dean’s mouth water, his balls throbbing. Her long brown hair is pulled back into pigtails that daddy had done this morning before he left for the hunt, messy-tussled now after she had worn it all day, and he images taken her from behind, fucking her pussy as he pulls her tousled locks. Little red riding hood doesn’t know about the big bad wolf; Dean has kept his sick, twisted desires to himself and to her, he is her big brother and hero. 

Sammy creeps into his room, asks, “Dee? I had a bad dream. Can I sleep with you tonight?” 

While they used to lie together in the comfort he has kept her from his bed since all those bad-dirty-wrong thoughts began to swirl his mind, brothers should not have perverted feelings for their sister, but he has not the willpower to turn her away. Not when she stands twilling the hem of her nightgown around her fingers, pulling the cloth up just enough to show off her creamy thighs and her skin-tight panties. 

Dean imagines she would tastes sweet like honey, her little hairless pussy tight and wet as he eats her out and feasts on her creamy juices. His dick jerks hard, but he doesn’t rut against the mattress. He has some control, after all. 

“Sure, Sammy. C’mere.” He pats the bed and she runs to him, cuddling up beside him in bed and pressing her body to his. She wraps her skinny arms around his neck and hugs him, thanks him for being the best big brother in the world for letting her sleep with him. 

She smells so good and she is warm, skin soft as velvet. The desire sparks hot and he breathes shakily and rubs her back, rocking her gently in his arms. He won’t touch; he swears he will not slip his finger into her panties and finger-fuck her tight, virgin cunt, promising to keep his wicked ways from corrupting him. 

Still he cannot stop himself from giving in a little. Lightly grasping her chin he leans in and presses a kiss to her lips, tasting her princess cherry chap stick. It’s not Dean’s first kiss, there have been other girls, but in the ways that matter most it’s his first kiss because it comes from Sammy, and she is sweet and yummy and mouthwateringly delicious. 

Pleasure zips through his body, his balls throb and his dick jerks, but his will power is still strong; he doesn’t rut against her, keeps his hips back away enough so she doesn’t feel his excitement warm between his legs. She kisses back, a little timid, but that is okay, and the fact she is pressing little kisses to her brother’s lips and is not pulling away in disgust speaks of the screwed up life they live. She thinks nothing strange of kissing her brother; they aren’t exactly a ‘normal’ family. 

Dean is eager to claim her, wanting to slide into her tight heat and ravish her until she is screaming his name, but his desire to protect her, even from himself, is strong. He breaks the kiss, trying to soothe away the desire by lighting the mood; he pretends to bite at her shoulder and she giggles, laughing merrily and smiling. Not one word comes from her lips—Sammy hugs her teddy bear and closes her eyes, snuggling into Dean’s embrace and ready to slip off into sweet dreams. 

That night, holds her, stroking her hair until she falls asleep. He won’t give into the sick thoughts in life but in his dream he is big bad wolf who claims sweet little red riding hood. 

♥ END ♥

**Author's Note:**

> [Written for this prompt!](http://spnkink-meme.livejournal.com/92073.html?thread=35998377)


End file.
